Un simple jeu
by Hell's-Llo
Summary: Near a du charme et ce depuis qu'il est tout petit.Un charme un peu spécial voyez vous: une beauté atypique!Et que se soit l'évidence même ou non pour le petit génie de la Wammy's house, il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas.


_**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fanfiction que je publie alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je me présente Hell's-Llo enchanté !:)**_

Un, deux, trois. Il emboitait les pièces nécessaires à la construction d'une tour les unes sur les autres, extrêmement concentré sur sa tache, il déplaçait de temps autres un robot ou une peluche sur les murailles de l'immense château qu'il était entrain de concevoir. Il ne se préoccupait pas du bruit qui venait du couloir, causé par ses camarades qui de toute évidence devaient être surexcités par quelque chose pour que le bouquant s'intensifie. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, déjà ouverte, avant de partir en rigolant pour certains. Pourtant il n'y prêta aucune attention continuant méticuleusement l'empilement des pièces, jusqu'à ce qu'un fracas résonne a ses oreilles. Il se retourna et constata sans grande surprise qu'une de ses tours était détruite, éclatée en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Il reprit l'édification de la tour qui l'occupait actuellement sans accorder un regard au responsable de l'écroulement, dont il était déjà convaincu de l'identité.

« Hey le gamin ! » l'apostropha se dernier avec amusement.

L'enfant posa une figurine représentant un chevalier sur sa muraille.

« On a approximativement le même âge Mello. » Répondit-il calmement en commençant à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux blancs.

« En tous cas ce n'est pas moi qui continu a jouer tout le temps ! Espèce de bébé ! »

« Tes répliques sont bien simple aujourd'hui… » Il emboita à nouveau une pièce « Tu es en manque d'inspiration ? » Il savait où il fallait appuyer pour déclencher les hostilités même si il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

« Même pas ! » Mello ne perdait pas son sourire, les bras croisés et appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte sous le regard de quelques autres enfants.

« Tant mieux, dis moi tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur. »

« Je suis venu voir comment tu te porte monsieur le joli cœur ! » Il se retenait de rire.

« Que me vaut se surnom ? » Demanda le concerné sans s'arrêter dans sa construction.

« On voit bien que t'es le dernier à être au courant ici. Tu parles d'un génie ! » Lâcha le blond vénitien en roulant des yeux le sourire toujours imprimé sur le visage soutenu par les rires des autres enfants dans le couloir.

C'était comme ça avec Mello, 10 ans et déjà meneur. Il avait de quoi se vanter, en plus de son intelligence il était très sur de lui, sa faisait sans doute parti de son charisme.

« Est-ce d'une importance capitale ? » Demanda l'albinos en enroulant un de ses doigts de ses cheveux, un tic qui ne le lâchait plus.

« Ca dépend pour qui. » Répondit le blond avec malice.

« Dans se cas ça ne doit pas l'être tant que ça. »

« Comment tu peux en être si sur ? »

« C'est simple. Si c'était vraiment important je serais déjà au courant. » Conclut il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Si tu lâchais tes jouets de gamin et que tu descendais tu le saurais peut être. »

« Ca m'est bien égale. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis Mello ça ne doit pas être bien important vu que je ne suis pas déjà au courant, et si je ne suis pas déjà au courant, ça ne doit pas vraiment valoir la peine que je le sois. »

« Hey t'es sur Near ?! Même si ça te concerne ?! » Lâcha un garçon du couloir apparemment trop impatient pour se retenir. Ce dernier se fit foudroyer du regard par Mello qui n'avait pas dû apprécier son intrusion dans la conversation sans son accord, et baissa la tête.

« Même si ça me concerne tu dis ? Raison de plus. Ca ne doit pas voler bien haut. » Répondit le jeune Near en donnant un petit coup dans un robot miniature qui alla s'écrouler en bas de la muraille en Lego.

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » Demanda Mello en retrouvant le sourire moqueur qu'il avait précédemment.

« A en juger par l'expression ravie que tu affiches, il y a de fortes chances que l'histoire a laquelle je sois apparemment liée, sois empreinte d'une futilité qui suffise à te satisfaire. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas. »

« Pfffrrr… » Il se retient encore de rire.

Il semblerait que la situation l'amuse particulièrement. Et qu'il garde sa crise de fou rire pour plus tard.

« … Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu trouves de si drôle bien sur...Parce que pour l'instant tu à juste l'air d'un fou Mello…Fais attention tu risque de vraiment le devenir si tu continus… » Continua Near en jouant avec une mèche en l'enroulant encore et toujours autour de son index.

« Ouai si tu le dis ! Tu verras bien par toi-même ! »

« Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. » remarqua paisiblement l'albinos sans accorder plus d'importance que cela au blond.

« Ca se voit tant que sa ? » Il sourit et déballa une tablette de chocolat qu'il tenait à la main avant d'en croquer un carré.

Puis il partit non sans ricaner en croquant à nouveau dans sa tablette. Les autres enfants le laissèrent passer puis se dissipèrent peu à peu à leurs tours devant le manque de réaction de Near qui continuait tranquillement d'édifier son château.

Quand l'heure du diner arriva un des professeurs qui s'occupait de l'éducation des petits génies de la Wammy's house passa dans toutes les chambres pour dire aux enfants de descendre.

« Near. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger tu devrais aller en bas avec les autres en attendant qu'on ouvre le réfectoire. Sinon tu vas être le dernier et tout le monde va t'attendre. Tu finiras ton château tout a l'heure. »

Le petit albinos sortit de sa chambre sans se plaindre et descendit jusqu'à la salle de jeu dans laquelle les enfants pouvaient se rendre avant manger. Il aimait bien aller là de temps en temps. Alors qu'il était assis à une table, les genoux ramener a sa poitrine, occupait à faire voler d'une main la maquette d'un avion il entendit Mello approcher.

« Ce n'est pas forcement bon de manger du chocolat avant le diner. » Fit-il remarquer non sans continuer à faire zigzaguer son avion en plastique dans les airs.

« Garde tes remarques Near ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dire quoi faire ! »

« Oh loin de moi cette idée. » Répondit-il innocemment.

Mello continua de grignoter son chocolat et alla s'assoir a une table plus loin. Near remarqua surtout que les conversations se faisaient de plus en plus animées autour de lui, les chuchotements et les rires emplirent bientôt la pièce.

« Hé ! Regardez qui voilà ! » Commença un garçon assis à coté de Mello d'une voix forte.

La quasi-totalité des regards convergea vers la porte d'entrée ou une jeune fille venait d'apparaitre. Habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche en dentelle, elle chassa une mèche de cheveux qui venait embrouiller sa vue, elle les portait mi long jusqu'au épaule et châtains ils étaient un peu ondulés au bout. Elle remarqua instantanément l'attention dont elle faisait preuve et baissa la tête en rougissant et en se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce.

« Orilia est amoureuse ! » S'écria soudain un des enfants avec un enthousiasme non contenu. La dite Orilia se retourna les joues teintes d'un rouge pivoine.

« … !... »

« Hé Orilia ! Ton amoureux est là lui aussi ! » Continua un garçon en pointant un endroit de la pièce.

La fillette sursauta en apercevant le garçon aux cheveux blancs, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, occupé à faire avancer un train miniature sur une table.

« Hey ! Near ! »

« ?... » Le jeune albinos adressa un regard a son interlocuteur qui semblait avoir envie de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

« Regarde y'a ta fan number one qui est là ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à l'ensemble de la pièce et se concentra de nouveaux sur ses jouets.

« Orilia ! T'es amoureuse de Near ? » Demanda une autre fillette bien qu'elle semblait déjà connaitre la réponse à sa question.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia sans que la jeune fille n'arrive à formuler une réponse convenable. Assis un peu plus loin, Mello avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il n'était plus difficile de deviner comment il était venu à donner son nouveau surnom à Near. Ce dernier n'accordait aucune importance à ce qui se passait, bien plus absorber par le cheminement de son véhicule miniature sur la surface lisse de la table.

« Alors tu l'aimes ou quoi ?! » Insista un garçon avec moquerie.

Il était presque amusant de constater que les enfants pouvaient être tout aussi cruels que les adultes envers l'un des leurs.

« Vous êtes vraiment débiles ! » Finit-elle par dire en secouant sa tête faisant voler ses cheveux.

« T'as pas dit non ! » Les rires redoublèrent. Ils semblaient tous ravis, la différence entre eux et les adultes se faisait peut être là. Aimer quelqu'un était un sujet tabou, c'était une raison suffisante pour devenir l'attraction principale.

« Orilia aime Near ! » Commença à crier un d'entre deux.

« Orilia est amoureuse ! »

Les autres reprirent à la cantonade. Mello ne pouvait apparemment plus se retenir et riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

« Orilia est amoureuse ! »

« Orilia aime Near ! »

L'albinos se leva finalement sous le regard étonné de certains. Et se retourna, la tête de sa locomotive toujours à la main. Le petit génie avait se don de faire concentrer l'attention sur lui part certains moments. Il avança de quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce où il s'arrêta faisant reculer plusieurs enfants. Il leva sa main a moitié emmitouflée dans la chemise trop grande qu'il portait, et la porta à ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches. L'assemblée resté silencieuse, même Mello avait arrêté de rire.

« …. » De toute évidence la pauvre Orilia ne savait plus ou se mettre. Déjà qu'elle était incapable de s'exprimer devant tous ses camarades, alors si l'élément déclencheur de tout cela, autrement dit Near, se retrouvait face à elle devant tous les autres, à la fixer avec son regard indéchiffrable, ça n'allait pas l'aider.

« ...Orilia. » Finit par l'appeler ce dernier.

« Ha !? Euh oui ?! » Elle rougit sous les regards amusés de certains mais personne ne fit de commentaires, attendant patiemment la suite.

« Ca va ? » Demanda –t-il calmement.

Plusieurs enfants se regardèrent sans comprendre, d'autre penchèrent la tête d'incompréhension.

« Hein ?...euh oui ! Tout va bien ! » Répondit-elle en passant un bras sur ses yeux couleurs chocolat qui s'étaient remplis de larmes qui heureusement n'avait pas eu le temps de couler.

« D'accord…De toute évidence tu mens. Enfin… » Il regarda son jouet et le tritura un peu avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

« … ? » Elle soutient son regard bien que mal à l'aise devant ses prunelles qui la fixait.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« !? » Elle se retient de laisser un petit cri causé par sa surprise.

Dans la salle tous les enfants étaient obnubilés par l'échange, attendant la réponse de la fillette qui était encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous alors… » Reprit-il sans perdre son calme.

« N...NON ! Non pas du tout ! Ils racontent tous des bêtises ! Ne les croit pas s'il te plait ! » S'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant elle, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

« Je vois… » Il se retourna pour faire face aux autres élèves. « Vous l'avez votre réponse maintenant. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire autant de bruit. »

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna un peu. Personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Et Orilia abasourdie par le peu de discutions qui avait aboutie à cette situations cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réagir.

« Non ! Near attend ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vers la fillette qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi répondre.

« Quoi ? »

Elle baissa la tête et serra ses poings en proie d'une grande intimidation.

« ….J…Je.. » Balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté en tentant d'oublier la présence des autres enfants.

« Tu ? » Demanda-t-il sans que son visage n'affiche aucune émotion.

Dans un élan de courage elle releva la tête.

« J'ai mentis ! » Affirma-t-elle les joues rouges.

« Ha ? » Pas de grandes réactions de la part du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« En fait je…En fais c'est vrai ! Je…Je t'aime Near ! »

Elle avait fermé les yeux sous l'effort de la déclaration. Tous la regardait, toujours silencieux, mais bientôt se fut au tour de Near de sentir tout les regards se poser sur lui.

« Ah…D'accord… »

Aucune autre réaction.

« … »

« Vous avez votre réponse…C'est du pareil au même. »

Mello arborait un sourire moqueur. Il croqua à nouveau dans sa tablette.

« Hé Near ! Elle attend une réponse je te signale ! » Dit-il à l'attention de l'albinos.

« Une réponse ? » Il regarda la jeune fille qui restait interdite, son teint était pâle et ses yeux grands ouverts.

« … »

« …Ca ne m'intéresse pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix indifférente.

« !... » Les yeux d'Orilia s'étaient agrandies à nouveau et ses iris avaient rapetissées.

« Donc…tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Essaya d'interpréter une autre fillette.

« Non…Désolé. »Assura-t-il même si il n'avait pas l'air de l'être.

Orilia resta bloquée pendant quelques secondes puis partie en courant en se cachant les yeux.

« Orilia ! » L'appela une fille sans la faire revenir pour autant.

Roger le directeur de l'institut entra dans la pièce.

« Les enfants. Le diner va être servi, tout le monde au réfectoire ! »

« Roger ! Orilia est partie ! » Couina une petite fille en se rapprochant du directeur.

« Orilia ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? » S'inquiéta ce dernier en cherchant la concernée des yeux.

« C'est la faute de Near ! » Répondit Mello, trop heureux de pouvoir dénoncer son rival.

« Near ? » Répéta-t-il en regardant le petit garçon avec incrédulité.

« … » Le petit albinos préféra de loin se ré intéresser à son jouet.

« Bon…Aller les enfants allez mangés ! Sauf toi Near reste là. » Soupira Roger.

Tous obéir sans rechigner en jetant des regards au sois disant coupable, surtout Mello, absolument ravi de la tournure des choses. Une fois que la salle fut vide Roger s'assit en face de Near qui continuait de faire avancer son train.

« Alors Near… Qu'est ce que tu à fais ? »

« Rien… » Il enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index.

« …Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre…Tu as un rapport avec le fait qu'Orilia ne sois toujours pas descendu manger ? »

« …Apparemment…Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi… »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui pas de problème. Depuis cet après midi tout les autres n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter ou de ricaner sur mon passage. Et tout à l'heure quand Orilia est entrée plusieurs personnes se sont moquées d'elle pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent tous à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. » Récita-t-il comme si il avait appris une leçon par cœur sans cesser de jouer.

« Je vois…Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Vu qu'elle ne voulait pas leurs dire si c'était la vérité ou non, J'ai décidé de lui demander moi-même pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter, parce qu'elle était au bord des larmes, et de faire du raffut comme ça. »

« Et elle à répondu ? »

« Oui, au début elle m'a dit que c'était un mensonge et que les autres racontaient n'importe quoi et qu'il ne fallait pas que je les écoute…Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mentis et qu'en fait elle m'aimais… »

« …Et qu'est ce que toi tu lui as répondu ? »

« Au début pas grand-chose…Puis on m'a fais comprendre qu'elle voulait une réponse claire…Alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas réciproque parce que ça ne m'intéressais pas. »

« Tu lui as dis ça gentiment au moins ? » Demanda calmement le directeur.

«Je pense…Mais de toute façon sa n'aurai rien changé au fait que ça ne sois pas réciproque. »

« Mon petit Near. Tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre ça, mais pour certaines personnes la façon de répondre est très importante, autant que le message à faire passer…surtout pour les filles dans ce genre de situations justement. »

« Je le sais bien. »

« Justement je pense que non…Enfin je pense que tu es encore un peu jeune pour vraiment comprendre. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda l'albinos sans pour autant quitté son train des yeux.

« Oui… Dis moi Near…Qu'est ce que cela t'as fais de savoir qu'une fille était amoureuse de toi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » »

« Je vois….Et c'est tout ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment comprise…Je la connais à peine…Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi partir en pleurant. »

« C'est un sentiment très complexe qu'elle à ressentit. »

« Ha… »

« C'est l'amour. Elle a vraiment dû être très triste tu sais. Tu ne voudrais pas t'excuser auprès d'elle ? »

« Si tu veux… » Répondit-il sans grande conviction.

« …Bon on verra ça plus tard. Va rejoindre les autres pour manger. » Soupira-t-il comme décourager.

« Un problème avec le petit Near ? » Demanda un professeur qui passait par là.

« Je me demande juste pourquoi nos élèves les plus doué sont toujours aussi spéciaux… »

« Le mieux c'est de ne pas se poser la question. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Vous avez raison. Allons manger nous aussi. Il comprendra bien jour, du moins je lui souhaite. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda le professeur perplexe.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, venez ! »


End file.
